


Perfect First Kiss

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a niam where they have there first kiss and its all fluffy? x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i think this was the first or third prompt i ever filled, hope you enjoy it! xx.

.:*:.

Everyone always says first kisses are perfect.

But what they don’t say is that its the greatest day of your life…

No matter what you did wrong...

The first couple kiss will always be perfect.

You were my first perfect kiss…

_

_

_

Niall gently played a tune on his guitar and hummed the lyrics. 

The outside world was cold and wet, raining with a hint of wind. That’s what happens when you live in Ireland.

He smiled and as he heard his boyfriend sigh once again. “What’s wrong LiLi?” Niall asked still playing the same tune of his guitar.

“Its been three days already and it hasn’t stopped raining. How can you live like this?” Liam said and tapped on the cold glass window.

Niall chuckled and put his guitar down. “Well lets see… How can I live here? Its just rain LiLi not the end of the world.” Niall finally said.

Liam sighed again and pulled his boyfriend closer to him, snuggling deeper into him.

“I just really want to take you out on a date.” Liam said into Niall’s chest.

“Who said we couldn’t go on a date?” Liam opened his brown eyes to see a glint on Niall’s eyes.

“What are you thinking, Ireland?” Liam asked his boyfriend.

“Oh nothing, English.” Niall said and slipped out of Liam’s grasp.

“Oi! Where are you going!” Liam asked him and watched as his boyfriend slipped on his shoes, jumper, and coat.

“Why don’t you find out for yourself, LiLi.” 

Liam raised an eyebrow and watched as his boyfriend ran out of the room. Curiosity got the best of him and he quickly followed soot.

Putting on his jumper, and coat. He ran out of the flat and into the cold and wet afternoon.

He saw Niall standing in front of the car, Liam walked towards him and saw his boyfriend smirk.

“I knew you would come.”

“Well I had no other choice now did I?” Liam said and intertwined his hands with Niall’s cold ones.

He loved the way their hands felt together. And how their bodies didn’t fit perfectly, but  in some way they perfect for each other.

“Nope you didn’t!” Niall said and chuckled, they walked in the rainy day.

_

_

_

“Niall! We’ve been walking for so long! Where are we going?” Liam whined.

“We’ve been walking for twenty minutes! And we’re here!” Niall said, Liam looked at where Niall was pointing at and gasped.

“Is that a tree house?” Liam asked Niall just nodded his head and let go of his lovers hand.

He ran and climbed up the wet ladder,  only turning his head to see if his boyfriend was following him.

He was. 

They both entered the small house on top of the tree, Liam’s hand quickly found Niall’s again.

“Wow… This… Is … Beautiful!” Liam said and walked around the little house. 

It was filled with comic books, action figures and a few posters that hung on the wall. It looked like a room. There were blankets and pillows on the floor and a lantern.

“is this your tree house?” Liam asked looking back at his boyfriend, Niall nodded his head.

“Lucky!” Liam said causing Niall to chuckle.  
_

_

_

Liam put the comic book down and smiled up at Niall who was laying on his lap.

“I enjoyed it!” Liam said causing Niall to look up from his comic book, he smiled and winked at Liam. Then went back to reading.

Liam rolled his eyes and snatched the comic book out of Niall’s hands and threw it on the floor.

“Oi! I was reading that!” Niall said he looked up at his boyfriend confusion all over his face. Liam smirked and pulled Niall into a sitting position on his lap. 

“This was a much better first date then any other first dates I’ve had!” Liam admitted he watched as the blonde irish lad turned pink with embarrassment.

“Thanks for the greatest first date!” Liam leaned in and closed his eyes.

Soon enough his lips were pressed to Niall’s pink ones, their lips moved in sync. 

Liam wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist and Niall wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck.

Liam bit Niall’s lip and asked for entrance.

They were perfect.

They felt perfect.

It was the perfect first kiss.

They pulled away and gasped for air, their eyes met and all Liam could think about was how Niall’s lips felt on his. 

Liam’s brown eyes fell once again on Niall’s lips.

He smiled and pulled the blonde lad closer to him, they didn’t kiss instead the cuddled.  
_

_

_

Niall played different chords on the guitar and humming slightly, his eyes fell upon his boyfriend who also beside him.

Rain fell and wind blew. Night darkens and stars shine.

Niall starts singing and his eyes never moved from his lovers. 

Though his brown eyes were closed Niall could still feel Liam’s gaze on him.

They had shared their first kiss earlier.

It wasn’t as perfect as everyone always said it would be but it was better than nothing.

Niall smiled and sang a little louder, his voice sending shivers through Liam’s body.

If only they knew their first kiss wasn’t the last.  
_

_

_

It was the greatest day.

The greatest kiss.

The perfect person to be with.

For it was not the last kiss

It was the first of many…  
.:*:. 


End file.
